Various abnormalities of the neurological system, such as brain and spinal tumors, cysts, lesions, or neural hematomas, can cause severe health risks to patients afflicted by them, including deterioration in motor skills, nausea or vomiting, memory or communication problems, behavioral changes, headaches, or seizures. In certain cases, resection of abnormal tissue masses is required. However, given the complexity and importance of the neurological system, such neurosurgical procedures are extremely delicate and must be executed with great precision and care. Some known tissue cutting systems lack the ability to deliver fluids and ancillary devices to or near a surgical site. Other known systems lack the ability to accurately and effectively adjust the fluid delivery location relative to the tissue cutting location. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to operate a tissue cutting device as an aspiration wand. Many systems are unable to operate in such a mode or are unable to accurately control adjust the extent of aspiration with precision. Thus, a need has arisen for a tissue cutting system that addresses the foregoing issues.